In Perfect Harmony
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: It brought a family of thirteen back together. Sisters holding on to brothers with their dad holding onto all of them. Crying together like they once sang together: In perfect harmony.


Author's Note: this is my first glee story. I hope you enjoy it and review.

"Finn's dead," the original glee club members all hear those two words at different times and different places, but it kills them all the same. It was chain reaction. First Kurt who then told Blaine and Rachel who then told Sam and Santana respectively, it continues in such a manner until all of them are sobbing together even though they are miles apart.

Kurt swears that when he heard the news he stopped breathing. For seconds, for minutes, maybe even for hours he felt as if there was no air in him. Finn was his brother. He couldn't be dead, he wasn't dead. His goofy sometimes a bit slow brother no longer breathed, his huge heart no longer beated. His head his like a washing machine moving much to fast for him to comprehend. He finds himself stumbling around his room knocking things over in his disorientation.

When he goes into the choir room he once loved and cherished, instead of an empty room he sees himself making the call me sign to Finn as they sing. Instead of a empty space he sees him trying to teach Finn how to dance. Everywhere he turns he sees the ghosts of once precious memories. He doesn't realize there are more people entering the room until they're rubbing his back as he vomits onto the white floor.

Rachel goes into hysterics. She collapses to the floor in a heap of screams and sobs, clutching at her hair. Her skin feels like it's covered in crawling ants all while her head begins to spin. This was not how it was supposed to work, they were supposed to get their happy ending. The two of them in a church with her saying "I do" all dressed in white. Now she'll be in a church dressed in black saying "goodbye". Kurt carries her to her bed after she looses consciousness.

When she enters her beloved choir room, she sees a whole bunch of faces she hardly knows blinking at her. One brunette girl gets up to hug her, and she looses it. "Get them out! Get them out! They don't know! They hardly knew him! Get them out!" She surprises herself with how loudly she's shouting. To her surprise Mr. Schubert does ask the newer glee club members to leave closing the door behind them. When he turns to face her, Rachel can't help herself. She flings herself into his arms and doesn't let go.

Mercedes was in L.A working with a new agent to get her album published. The agent watches as her phone drops from her hand clattering to the floor. Each second seems to be going slower for her than usual, the man is reaching out for her to see if she's okay. Before his hand can touch her arm she's out the door, forgetting all her stuff still in the office. She needs to get away from everyone, Finn is dead. Finn is dead. It repeats in her head over and over again. She sheds no tears, she just sits in the alley behind the building and holds on tight to her knees. She sways back and forth trying to find something else to think other than Finn is dead. She sits there for hours not crying, but just staring into space. Eventually the agent just drops her stuff in front of her, and leaves her to her grief.

The moment she enters the choir room she wastes no time clinging on to Kurt for dear life. He was her closest friend in glee club since the beginning. She holds onto his sweater with everything she has, still not crying. She just breathes against his shoulder hearing his heart beat and knowing she'll never hear Finn's again when he hugs her.

Tina reacts so similar to Rachel it is almost scary. Unique tells her in the hallway in the morning before school starts. Her knees go weak and she's clutching on to the locker so she doesn't hit the floor. Unique holds her hands telling her she knows exactly how she feels. Tina's eyes snap up and she pulls her hands away. "Don't touch me. You don't understand me at all. He may have been your teacher, but he was my friend! You knew him for a few months! I knew him for years!" She doesn't realize her voice had been getting louder with every sentence or that she's been sinking lower to the floor.

Suddenly Sam's picking her up and carrying her to the choir room. He drops her down in the seat next to Rachel and, sits down on the other side of her. The two girls take one look at each other before crying into each other shoulders. Tina remembers Rachel confiding in her about her crush on Finn after the first glee club practice with him, and sobs harder.

Puck was the one who found him. He had woken up earlier than Finn, and went about his business getting dressed. It wasn't until after the third time Finn didn't wake up after he yelled at him that he got worried. When he went to shake him away he was met with a cold lifeless body. Everyone in the hall will never forget his screams. Deep, loud, and throat ruining. When they want to take away the body, he doesn't want to let ago. That's his brother. He helped carry Finn after every football game, and he helped them carry Finn's body into the coroner's bag.

When he goes back to the choir room. He's silent, he sits in the corner, doesn't look at anyone, doesn't say a word. Just sits in silence. Everyone knows he was the one that found Finn, they know he touched his neck and felt no pulse. Rachel is the first to touch him, gripping onto his large hand with her own tiny one. The contact breaks his wall down. "I found him. I saw him. I found him." He repeats over and over again to even realizing tears were streaming down his cheeks. Mike puts his hand on his shoulder and Quinn grabs his other hand. Eventually he finds himself being engulfed by his family all surrounding him.

Quinn is in the middle of class when she checks the text. From Santana: Quinn answer the damn phone. Finn is dead. Answer your phone NOW. Her choked sob echoes through the lecture halls. Ignoring the looks she's getting she scrambles out of the hall sobbing the whole way. She tripping over her own feet by the time she reaches her car. She is suddenly flashed back to crying in her car when she was lying to Finn about a baby that wasn't his. She calls his number and hears his voicemail. "I am so so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please come back please. Please. I need you to hug me. Please." She rambles into the phone until it cuts her off. She sits in her car for a long time just crying and calling his phone so she can hear his voice.

She sees Santana and Brittney huddled together ,and immediately jumps beside them. The unholy trinity back together in the worst of ways. The three cry and cry and cry remembering all the bad things they ever did to Finn. They cry and cry until they have no tears left.

"Finn's dead," two words that brought a family of thirteen back together again. Crying together like they once sing together: in perfect harmony. Sisters and brother holding on to each other with their dad holding onto to all of them just as tight.

Author's Note: Cory Monteith was family. To every Gleek he was more than a celebrity, he was apart of our family of drama and singing. May he rest in peace.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Glee.


End file.
